Operation Taming Anna
by singasongthatnooneelseknows
Summary: This is my continues of Shimoneta it rated M just to be safe. Just to clear up something I left off this is a time jump, I don't really know the gap thats between 'Anna, Fwua, Ayame, Goriki, Tisukimigusa, and Saotome' from Tanukich so just a wild guess he is a one class under. 'They' are in there last year
1. Chapter 1

It's 18:00 the Sox rebellion group has gather in their hide out

The group of four gather around the celebrating their latest "victory" all, but one is feel the "victory", "Hey Tanukichi why the long face, come join the party" Ayame wraps herself around his arm trying to pull him into the party that's in the basement of their hide out

"Ya darling big brother come and join the party already" Kosuri runs up to Tanukichi in a smaller version of his sox 'uniform' and a red ribbon wrapped around her covering her chest she grabs his other arm trying to pull him in

He whips his arms up surprising the pair he turns on his heels, walking behind a bed room divider changing out of his sox 'uniform' and leaves the basement "Good night" he orders he leaves before they could reply

"What's his problem?" Saotome ask with her pencil in her mouth unknowingly ruins her own artwork with a question mark

Ayame slumps in a chair, with a disappointed sigh "I don't know"

"What ever it is it ruin the mood we're in" Kosuri copying Ayame as she finishes her sentence, Saotome nods her head joining the other two members so they can put their heads together trying to figure out what's wrong with their man

Tanukichi is on his way back home lost in thought

("Dame it those idiots they still haven't relies what's going on, fine if they refuse to notice then I'm going to have to")

"OKUMA!" A screeching voice echoes snapping him out of thought, he turns around just in time to get tackled ten feet away from where he once was "I knew it I knew it I just knew I knew I would see you tonight so I've been wondering around for hours knowing that I would see you, and look at this here you are calling to my heart" She was panting like a dog in heat

"Anna get off of me" he snaps at her with the ice cold venom dripping from his fangs

Snapping her out of her in horny trance "Okuma?"

"I said "get off of me" he gets right in her face, she slides off of him, he gets off the ground dusting himself off not even giving the wet spot that is on his pant leg a second thought, before she could say anything "Good night" he orders

Making her flinch, he walks past her as if she's not even there, she shakes her head "What's wrong" she pleaded, he just keeps walking as if her didn't hear anything. The cold shoulder scares her badly, she shakes her head she gets up and runs to him grabbing him by the shoulders pinning his him against a wall "Okuma what's wrong?" She pleads again

"Let go of me" He snarled grabbing her by the wrist, picking her up off the ground and throws her down the road, turning his back to her he continues down the road to his apartment like nothing happens, Anna got up and after him at full speed with her hands out about to grab him, he counters by swing his body and hands around the first hand blocks following this motion he spins around grabbing her by the back of the neck using all of her speed he throws her in the opposite direction of where he's heading.

This continues until he is on his back looking up at his apartment complex, then he looks down at the crying young woman who is holding him like she'll never get him back "Please, please, please, please Okuma what's wrong" she nuzzles into his abdomen pleading for him not to abandon her

"Your not going to stop until I tell you?" He looks down at her fulling knowing the answer, but getting the answer anyways she tightens her hold on him. He lets out a sigh of defeat "You see me and three friends of my"

"You have other friends that I didn't know of?" Anna ask a bit confuse

"Yes, we are working together to achieve a goal we all share" Tanukichi continued

"What is this goal you and your friends wish to achieve, what is the objective?" Anna interrupt again

"Sorry we swore to keep it between us, but lately there has been an interruption in the progress we we're making we have been doing nothing but chasing are own tails, what is pissing me off is that the other three refuse to notice it" He takes a deep breath and exhales "They are not idiots they are fully aware of it they just refuse to get off this dame marry-go-round"

Anna finally lets go sitting up like an elegant woman allowing him to join her, she sits there trying to figure out what to say to him to easy his trouble, but she coming up with nothing but a blank, he stands up and heads tours his apartment making her get very uneasy as she tries even harder to figure out what to say to make him stay with her a little bit longer, but in the end it's still a blank. He looks back at her seeing her falling apart, he lets out a sigh ("I can't believe I'm going to say this, but") "Hey Anna-sempi!"

She jumps "Yes sir!?"

Letting out another sigh he points at his apartment with his thumb "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Her face lights up like a stop light "YES" she screams, quickly after she clears her throat "I mean I would love to and may I make the meal?"

He looks at her with a very uneasy feeling in his stoamic "Yes you may"

She jumps up and attacks "Thank you, thank you, thank you" She screeches

He catches her nearly knocking him off his feet "Just keep your close on will you" He side steps her throwing her tours the apartment but this time she's able to recover

"What do you mean?" she ask with a very excited smile as she goes up stairs

"I mean keep your 'honey' out of the meal" he follows her

She faces him with a confused look on her face, all he does is point at her crotch section, she follows his finger and relies what he's talking about "Awwww, but how else am I going to express my over flowing love for you"

"So you were planning to!" He snaps "Then figure out some other way and that doesn't mean any physical or liquid part of you" hearing this throws her into a loop she racking her brain trying to figure out what to do. Watching this unfolds he leans back a little freaked out about it "Um Anna I think it would be best if you leave dinner to me"

"NO" She snaps at him making him jump five steps back "I'm going to do" she storms off tours his apartment door

Tanukichi looks up to the heavens whispering to himself "OH god what did I just do to myself" his head drops continuing up the stairs meeting Anna in front of his door, he pulls out his keys inserting it into the lock, before he unlocks the door he looks at the very excited and ready-to-go Anna standing right next to him, letting out one last sigh of defeat ("God please have mercy on me") and he opens the door

And let the games begin

She is off into the kitchen nearly running him over, he stands there for a few second waiting just to make sure the cost is clear and it safe to enter his own apartment, he enters and goes lay down in the living room licensing to Anna cheer full humming echoing out of the kitchen, he peeks into the kitchen seeing seeing her all set up and ready to make the meal "Anna?"

She looks at him with a sweet smile that could just melt your heart "Yes?"

Making him blush, he clears his throat "I'm going to go take a bath"

"Alright" She goes back doing what she's doing

"One more thing" She looks at him again "Can you make six plates"

"Why?" Anna ask getting angry

"One for my sister and the other three are for her friend" Okuma told her

"Oh ya you live with your sister, but why does the other three go to her friend?" Anna trying to stay calm

"There not joining us" Hearing this calms her down "Well because my sister's friend can **eat"**

"All right" she sang going back to cooking adding more to the meal

Tanukichi turns around looking over his shoulder at her raising his eye brow turns around and heads into the bathroom ("God please keep us safe"), he walks into the bath taking a nice fifteen minute bath which to his surprise it started and finished with out any problem. He walks out of the bath satisfied ("Well that ended well") and walks into the living room to a very well laid out dinner

"Dinner is ready" Anna walks out of the kitchen with the last of the meal

His face burst out in a blush "Why, ow" he bites his tongue, clearing his throat ignoring his bleeding tongue "Why are you naked"

Anna smiles with heart in her eyes spinning in place giving him a full view, of the crappy job the apron is doing to hide her completely naked figure "Well you see Okuma when I was cooking I had to restart my meal a few times" She throws her hands above her head swinging her hips "Because my dirty close kept getting in the food"she leans forward wrapping both her arm together, swinging her hip some more with her shoulders following, (P.S. there is a mirror behind her this whole time) "So I decided to take my dirty close off and it very lewd to cook naked so I covered up using this apron of your's"

No matter how hard he tried not to look he couldn't help himself with blood running down one corner of his mouth and drool running down the other, he couldn't help but to be mesmerized by her "You shouk, should go take a bath, the hot water is ready and waiting for you" he desperately tries to change the subject any more of this he'll end up having a heart attack

"Okuma your bleeding?" Anna is in front of him pressing her naked body against him so tight to the point he could fill her heart beating along with his, she grabbing him by the back of the neck in the right place making him open his mouth and lifting up so she can look into his mouth, the way she rubbed her finger against his lip and is desire to just kiss her making his eyes roll to the back of his head, before he could get consumed in his lust full craving the letters S.O.X. came into view

He pushes her away but still is holding onto her. "I'll be fine, you need to go take a bath, I'll give you some of my close and I won't eat our dinner with out you" he shotgun out of his mouth, leaving him panting in regret

It takes Anna a minute to process what he just said "Alright" she spines around heading tours the bath with a sway and bounce in her step "I'll be back as soon as I can" she enters the bath

As soon as she was out of sight his legs finally gave out from underneath him, he lays on the ground gasping and panting "She is dangerous" It takes him five minutes to finally gets the strength to get back on his feet, staying true to his words he get Anna a change of his close and lays there listening to Anna's joyful humming, he soon enough finds himself humming along ("What should I do about Ayame Kosuri Saotome those three have been good girls lately, and won't even try to notice what's going on")

He so caught up in his head that he doesn't notice the white hair beauty in his close towering above him, she's about to say something, but bites her tongue when she sees the anger and frustration running their course thru his brain, she pauses giving him a sad smile she sit down with her feet tucked under her and her knees out she gently lifts his head and moves in to rest his head on her thighs, she gently strokes his chest until he's looking up at her in aww, her eyes meet his "Welcome back" she sings

He keeps eye contact with her for a few more seconds as the craving to kiss her growes, then he looks at himself causes a blush spreads across his face, he sits up diverting his eyes away "Let's eat, shall we?" He quickly moves to the table, with her right behind him, clapping his hands "Thanks for the food" the paired eat in a calm and relaxed engaging in a small conversation here and there. Took a little while, but it bugged him enough to finally ask the question "Anna why are you being so 'genial'?"

She tilts her head "What do you mean?"

"I mean regularly you would end up attacking me to ether get in my pants or get me under your skirt or even get my boxers" He informed, she tiles her head again it's not clicking, he scratches his head trying to figure out what to say "Well normally you're a lot wilder and quite dominating, as you try to have your way with me"

"What's wrong with that?" Anna asked as if there is nothing wrong with what she does

He lets out a sigh in defeated "Never mind" he goes back eating ("Of course she wouldn't understand")

They continue eating there about half way done when Anna finally spoke "Well I do feel a bit different something all to new that I don't even know how to explain" She ponders over what she just said

"What's new or different?" He looks at her still in the middle of eating

She opens her mouth, but closes it to thinks up an answer, then opens her mouth "You inviting me over for dinner, I think" She looks away wondering if she said the right thing

He goes wide-eyed in realization ("Holly crap she's right, I took the initiative not her, which causes her to calm down a bit and stay calm") "Wow"

Slips his lips "Hum what's wrong" Anna asked

He flinches "Nothing" He finishes his food and so does she, he picks up the dishes and goes into the kitchen to wash them, with her right behind him, after he starts she wraps her arms around his abdomen, making him jump but instead of her normal assault, she lovingly nuzzles him making cute little purring noises, which he couldn't help, but to chuckle at how cute Anna could be when she's calm which didn't last long until she started rubbing up against him, he rolls his eyes("Of course, all good things have to come to an end")

She keeps going ripping both of their close until their bare skin was rubbing against each other, she's licking him as she goes up and down, her rock hard nipples dug into his back making him shiver as they go up and down his back, he jumps when she gently bites into him neck sucking hard on him, making his muscles contract cracking the plate, she picks up her speed making him squeeze even harder "I'm almost there, I'm I I mmmmmmmmmmm!" she cums while biting into him and he breaks the plate at the same, she staggers back wards pressing her back against the fridge and slides down "That was amazing" she said panting

His hands are bleeding, the cut on his tong has reopen, he's leaning against the sink trying his hardest not to show he enjoyed it as well, He quickly turns to grab some paper towels so Anna can clean up her mess on the kitchen floor he ends up cracking his boner against a corner and he falls on the floor in the feudal position ("She is dangerous ") "Ow, ow, ow, ow" he moans

"Are you alright" She's on all four hovering above him. He gets on all four, the two are close enough that they could rub their noses together, drool running down the corner of her mouth, blood and drool running down the corners of his mouth, every voice in his head are screaming kiss her, she moves forward not noticing his bleeding hands she slips on his blood "Okuma you're bleeding"

A breath of relief escapes him "Ya looks like it, I have a medic kit in the bathroom under the sink" She nods her head and is up and after that kit in a blink of the eye ("That was close if my blood didn't slip her up I don't think I would be able to keep my close on") he tugs on the collar of his shirt not meaning to tare it off. He looks at his torn shirt with a blank stare ("I would not have survived tonight... and yet why am I so excited and happy?")

Anna come back into the kitchen with the medic kit and starts his treatment he tries to take over but she wouldn't let him, he lets out another sigh of defeat. When she is done pulling out the glass of every finger she wraps her lips around a finger moving her head his finger goes into her mouth and she pulls back his finger exist her mouth, she then wipes the finger off and repeats this action for every finger making him crave for more the blood and drool runs even fast down the corners of his mouth "Why did you just do that?" his face is red hot and he's trying his hardest to hide his boner

"I've seen you lick a bleeding cut so I thought you would like your treatment this way, now if you excuse me" She licks the blood off of both his hand, driving him crazy, he pulls away she follows with her tongue out, with his middle finger he touches the middle of her tongue pulls away gliding his bloody finger against her tongue stopping at the tip then goes back in, but keeps going getting her to lick his whole hand, she grabs it and wipes it dry wrapping it up in bandages

When she's busy with bandaging the other hand he's panting uncontrollably ("Dame it she's dangerous") when she finishes he shoots up back onto his feet splashing ice cold water in his face

"Okuma?" Anna looks up at him and he looks down just in time to see her not noticing she just ripped her shirt off giving him a full view, He water loges himself with the ice cold water "Okuma?" He takes a deep breath and walks out of the kitchen after he leaves Anna gets a call "Mother... Ya everything is fine I'm just over here at Okuma's apartment having dinner... But ... Alright I'll be there as soon as I can... I love you too, good night" Anna hangs up "Okuma!"

Tanukichi walks into the kitchen with two shirts giving one to Anna and he slips into his "You got to getting going back to your own place don't you?" She has the shirt half way on nodding her head, she pulls it down enough to look at him, this cute action makes him chuckle "How about I walk you back to your apartment?" Hearing this she springs into the shirt wrapping him in a hug, which made him reopen the cut on his tongue "Ow ow ow ow" After she let go of him he walks over to the door opening it for her, giving her a gentalmen's bow

Making her giggle, he turns the light off just in time before she pulls him and the door shut, he quickly locks the door and goes with Anna to her place

Anna's apartment comes into view

Surpringly enough the walk there was very peaceful the two engaged in conversation here and there but they spent most of time in a very comfortable silence "So Okuma have you figure out what to do about the stand still your having with your friends?"

"Ya I thought about, the best thing for me to do is break it to them and take the initiative and be the leader" He stretches with his hands in the air popping his back feeling much better after what he just said

Now there they stand out side, both wanting the same thing, but both are unwilling to take the first step "Um" they say at the same time, they both stop she giggles he chuckles "You can go first Okuma"

"Na ladies first" he said kindly

"Why have you been so cruel to me?" He's taken back by what she just said "Here I am express my loving loyalty to you and all you do is reject me, you don't even reply or even try to!"

"You see Anna you where the reason I wanted to join this school, I believed that you were a pure to the heart angle, but after I saw another side of you I won't beat around the bush it sacred me, you scare me" Hearing this broke her heart she lowers her head in hurt, he raises his hand placing it on her cheek making her look at him "But after tonight has only proven that I still need to learn more about myself and now I'm more willing to learn who you are", this put the joy and life back in her eyes

She turns on her heels and heads insides "Good night" she's stopped by a pulling feeling she looks back at Tanukichi "Yes Okuma"

"You've been bugging me all night" before she could reply he pulls her into a kiss, she surprise by his action, but soon she adds her own force into the kiss, he breaks the kiss "Sorry about that I've wanted to do that all night"

She stuttering and choking on her words trying to say but nothing but stutter passes her lips "You see Anna I have sum stuff to take care of and I hope one day I could get you involved with it, but your not ready yet."

Anna is ready to protest, but before she could he insert his thumb into her mouth "About the thing between you and I it will kick off, I wont tell you when you'll just know when the time come for it" He gives her a quick peck on the neck and pushes her into her apartment complex, with one last smile and wave he walks away leaving Anna in a hurricane of emotions, while he on the other hand is feeling completely revived

With Anna

She's making her way to her room staggering still trying to sort out the hurricane of emotions that shows no means of stopping, she stops in front of her door pulling out her keys and unlocking the door entering her room she goes to her bedroom changing out of Tanukichi close putting them with the other dirt close slipping into her own pajamas then goes into the bathroom brushing her teeth, when she was done she gets into her bed lays there closing her eyes trying to get some sleep, but couldn't. Then her phone rings she looks at it, it's her mother "Hello mother"

"Anna where are you?"

"I'm back in my apartment trying to go to sleep"

"Hum you don't sound to happy, whats wrong?"

"Ummm I'm just dealing with some uneasy thoughts and I guess a hurricane of feelings" She sits up hugging her legs

"Is it about this Okuma fella?"

A blush crept across her face "Yes I believe it is" everything he said to her runs throw her head she still didn't understand what he was talking about

"You shouldn't spend to much time with Okuma it sounds like he has to much of an effect on you"

Anna is about to protest, but she bites her tongue and said "I will try mother, I have school in the morning so good night"

"Good night" Anna hangs up on her

"Okuma" she looks at the dirty close. Slipping out of bed she strips out of her pajamas and slips back into his close, she runs her hands down her body, then a little noise catches her attention when her hands run over the pocket of the shorts, she reaches in pulling out a folded up piece of paper, she walks over to her desk turning on the light she unfolds the paper and it reads:

Dear Anna

Thank you for tonight you won't really understand why or how, but you helped me out a lot in more ways then one, so I'll see you tomorrow at school

P.S. If you want to you can call me by my first name

* * *

A smile spreads across her face and a warming feeling lights up inside of her as she hugs the note with tears rolled down her face "Good night Tanukichi" she kisses the note and places the it on the desk, getting back into bed she falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow with a smile

With Tanukichi

Tanukichi walking back to his apartment with a smile plastered across his face ("Thanks to Anna I'm finally ready to put my suicide mission into place, but before I can we are going to have to recruit Fwua Goriki and seven other artiest that can do what Saotome can do with her mouth, man dealing with Ayame and trying to explain what's happen ...") "AYAME!" He yells "Oh no I completely forgot all about her!" he yells out grabbing the side of his head

His apartment comes into view; He lets out a loud yawn "Oh well I'll just deal with Ayame tomorrow or later today" He walks up to his apartment door unlocking it, he hears two voices chatting among each other "I'm back" he lets out a loud yawn

The sound of a pair of feet came charging at him stopping two inches he looks down at the pair of girls with a mixture of anger and worry in their eyes "Where have you been!" they said in unity

"Have you found the food that was left for you two" Tanukichi replies

"Yes it was very delicious, thank you" Kosuri said sounding like a business woman

"Ya Tanukichi I knew you where a good cook, but I didn't know you where that good, why have you been holding out on me?" Saotome licking her lips

Tanukichi walks past them "I didn't make it Anna did" getting out of the kitchen, walking into the living room moving the table aside he pulls out his futon laying it out, walk into the bathroom to brush his teeth

While he's in the middle of brushing his teeth his words finally got thru to them "WHAT!" The pair scream

As they where panicking about the food being poison and how amazing Anna is, this mood swing panic attack kept going until Tanukichi walks out of the bathroom "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" he order surprising them into silence, he slips into the futon "It's time for bed" he said again in a strong voice leaving no room to argue, the pair scramble around preparing for bed

The pair are in the bathroom brushing their teeth "Has something happen when we weren't looking" Kosuri ask after spitting out her mouth full of toothpaste foam

"I" "'Recording is done'" A robotic voice announces "Recording?" the pair look at each other, Saotome spites out her mouth full "It looks like Tanukichi has recorded his day" The pair look at each other an evil smile spreads across their faces, they nod their heads in unity, sneaking up to him they slip into his arms trying to get to his write band, but before they could do any thing his vice grip arms lock down on them pinning them right where they are at

They struggle to get out which only tighten his hold on them, when they relax he relaxes "I don't think we're going any where" Kosuri reposition her self getting comfortable

"Ya looks like it" Saotome squirms around getting comfortable "This is nice"

"Ya goodnight" Kosuri snuggles up to Tanukichi

"Goodnight" Saotome snuggles up to him as well. The three sleep peacefully like this all thru the night


	2. Chapter 2

Fwua Tanukichi Ayame Goriki Tisukimigusa Kosuri Saotome Anna

Tanukichi wakes up with Kosuri and Saotome in his arms

He raises an eyebrow at the two girls Kosuri is gently chewing on Saotome and she's chewing on her in return making him snicker at this cute sight, he slithers out of his futon with out waking the sleeping cannibals, walking into the kitchen ("I mites well get breakfast going" his bare foot steppes on something

Looking down he fines the two ripped shirts, picking them up a smile and blush spreads across his face, putting in the pocket of his bed time pants he gets started making breakfast, about half way threw he starts humming a little tune that Anna hummed last night "Good morning onii-chan" a drowsy chirp called out

Looking over his shoulder seeing Kosuri and Saotome just joining her "I'm almost done you two, go set up so we can eat" they yawn as a reply they stagger out of the door way of the kitchen so they can set up for breakfast. Everything went by really quickly they ate they got ready for school, but even so they still where going to be late for school.

Tanukichi just trying realizing this "Hey where we're going to be late" everyone began rushing ("Oh crap lun...") to his surprises there in the fridge where three lunches there waiting, he pull them out from the biggest a letter falls out picking it up, he opens it up and it said:

Dear Okam 3

I ended up making to much so I decided to make you, your little sister and her friend lunch today, I hope you three enjoy, and have a great day

P.S. I look forward seeing you at school today Okami (Lip stick kiss on his name)

A blush cross his face "I didn't know she was wearing lip stick" He scratches the back of his head, his eyes wander up at the clock realizing what time it was "Oh shit" he zoom into the living room wear the two little ladies wear struggling to get dress

Scooping both of them up he bolts tours the door as soon as he open the door there stood Ayame just about to knock on the door, he ducks and scoops her up "Tanukichi wh wh wha wait!" she has a deep blush on her face, do to the place were he was grabbing

He doesn't reply he just keeps running as fast as he can, the group of four make it to school just in the nick of time "Few we made it just in time" he looks behind him seeing the spire eyes, winded three some, their close are torn and battered, their hair is a complete mess "Uuuuu whoops?"

"Hold it right there" A lovely female voice orders

Turning around he comes face to face with Anna "Good morning Anna" Tanukichi smiles

"Tanukichi" she squeaked, clearing her throat "We got an order about a molester who just enter the school ground and here I find you, what is the meaning of this" she trying to keep her self in line, this makes him chuckles at her, she shoots him with a glare that widens his smile

"Molester?" He looks at the three on the ground realizing what she was talking about "Oooooooh, sorry about the misunderstanding we three where running late for school, so I scooped these three up here and ran as fast as I could" His looses the feeling in his legs and falls on his butt "Whoops they were trying to get me to slow down, but I wasn't listening thats why they were screaming" He tries to get back on his feet but his legs give out on him again this time he lands on his knees

Anna nods her head "All right it all just a misunderstanding ladies help those three to the nurses office, and you your coming with me to the nurses office" She takes one of his arms around her neck helping him stay on his feet

"Thank you for understanding Anna" He gives her a smile that make her blush

"I'm happy to see you made it to school" Anna giving him a sweet smile

"Thanks for making lunch for today" He playfully nudges her, She raises an eyebrow at him in question, he returns it with a playful smile

Not knowing what to do she keeps helping him to the nurses office "I'm glad to hear you found them"

He playfully nips at her she whips her head away dodging it, confuse and concern flashes in her eyes "No really your a life saver today, we were running late to the point that I didn't have time to make lunch"

They make it to the nurse office, Ayame Kosuri and Saotome were already there, Anna brings him to a bed, sitting him on it, she leaves in quite a rush stopping in the entrance of the door "I will like to see you in the student conceal room, after you recover" She leaves the nurses office

Tanukichi lays on the bed stretching his legs, looking up at the ceiling ("Anna is calmed when I take the initiative and she weaken when it's in public's eye, but for how long can she stand before she falls apart?") he laughs out of excitement

"What so funny" Ayame swings the divider curtain, there she stood with Kosuri and Saotome right next to her

"I just figure out something about Anna that could be useful later on and I have a question that might be a lot of fun to figure out" He give Ayame a smile that she didn't even know he had, the two next to her looked at each other trying to hide their blushing faces

She clears her throat "Okay and what is that" She said trying to hide her confusion

"Don't worry to much about it" She about to open her mouth again, but he interrupts her "I'm calling for a meet after school" he holds his fist out in front of them with his thumb sticking out in between his index and middle finger. His girls looks at each other taken back by him all they just did was nod

They turn and left the nurses "Hey Kosuri, Saotome did something happen last night?"

They look at each other, Saotome spoke up "We don't know, some thing happen when we weren't looking and all I know about it he recorded it so we're going to have to take a look at it"

After a quick two hour nap Tanukichi leaves the nurses office

Tanukichi is running thru the hall way excitedly riding the pink cloud effect this keeps up until he runs down stares his left foot comes out from underneath kicking his right out from underneath him, he comes crashing thru a window he lands on a very plush bush saving his life, students come running up to him asking if he was alright, He sits up, and gets off the bush two pair of arms help him up. He eases everyone letting them know he was okay, a raspy voice calls out to him "Okami are you all right" Goriki comes running up to him and starts patting him down making sure if anything was broken

Tanukichi grabs him by the wrist stopping him "I'm fine I got a little excited about some thing and became careless so I'm sorry about making all of you worry" He gives everyone a smile that made all the girls and Goriki blush and all the guys calm down. Everyone scatters excepted Goriki, Tanukichi looks at Goriki and he's having a hard time keeping eye contact with him "Hey Goriki"

"Yes sir" Goriki shoot out, but becomes quickly confused by his action

"Do you know where Anna is, I would like to talk to her" Tanukichi raises an eyebrow at his upper class men respond

"Yes, she is in the student concealing room" Goriki scratches the back of his head still avoiding eye contact "She's been there since after she brought you to the nurses office"

Tanukichi rolls his eyes ("Of course she has"), He turns around giving Goriki a wave good bye "Thank you, see you around" he runs off leaving Goriki choking on his tongue. He enters the school making his way to the student counsel room dodging other students. He finally makes it to the conceal room, he skips to a stop right in front of the door. It opens up for him there sat Ayame and Anna talking to each other, he steps in and the door shuts behind him ("Dame it Ayame is here, Crap I did it again I forgot about her") He looks away scolding himself

"Okuma is there something wrong" Ayame reminding him of her

He turns around to face her, but when he does he comes face to face with Anna ("When did she get there") Surprising him

"Are you alright you looked a little angry a few seconds ago" She pressing herself against him, tapping her finger against his lip getting his full undivided attentions

Ayame clears her throat "Why don't you come and take a seat, you must still be soar from this mornings sprint"

"She right" Anna taking him by the hand and leads him over to his seat, he takes his seat and she goes and takes her seat

"So if you two don't mind me asking, what where you two talking about before I came" Tanukichi ask finally breaking the awkward silence, that is suffocating him

"Oh no not at all" Anna lays her head on the table using her arms like a pillow looking at Tanukichi hiding her face from Ayame "Ayame here was asking if anything happen between you and me last night Tan-uki-chi" She finishes with a giggle that, send shiver down his back making him twitchy

She gives him a death glare "Yes Ok-um-a did something happen between you two?" She said doing her hardest not to kill him

"Well Ayame I don't believe its any of your concern if anything has happen between me and Tanukichi" Anna said sounding professional, but you could feel the killing intention leaking from her

Ayame open her mouth, but before anything could come out Ayame gets a silent message from Tanukichi that read "I'll show you later". She bites her tongue taking a deep breath and exhaling it "Your right"

Anna cheers "Thank you for understanding" Anna get up from the table, grabbing Tanukichi by the hand "Tanukichi will you please come with me?"

"Yes I would love to" He gets up from the table, getting pulled away by Anna, Tanukichi looks at Ayame and gives her an apology wink, she turns her head away not excepting it, he lets out a sigh expecting nothing less

After the pair leave the room, Ayame headbutts the table "Ow, what is going on, one minutes he's in a bad mood yesterday and then when I wasn't looking he becomes someone I don't even know, and to make the injury worst, at first he did everything he could to avoid Anna or be alone with her, but now he seems to enjoy being alone with her" she gets up from her seat and leave the room just in time to see the smiling, blushing, pair turn the corner "Who are you and what happen to the Tanukichi I know and love" she walks in the opposite direction feeling gloomy to he point everyone in her path could feel it too. Kosuri and Saotome pop out of looking down the path Tanukichi took then looked down tours Ayame in her gloomy stated, then they look at each other nodding their heads in agreement. Kosuri follows Ayame and Saotome follows Tanukichi and Anna

With Tanukichi and Anna

The pair walk down the hall enjoying each others presence until a few underclass students pulled her aside to talk to about some thing. As Tanukichi waited on Anna as she explain about the importunate of something that really isn't impotent an idea crosses his mind ("I wounder") Tanukichi slips behind Anna he lifts one hand and pokes her at the bottom of her neck and quickly swipes up, her muscles clench and she bite her tong not letting her voice out

"Um Anna- sampi is there something wrong?" one of the female students asks

"NO... no sorry nothing is wrong" She looks over her shoulder giving him a glare that could kill, and he returns it with a smile and playful wink. Anna clears her throat and goes back explaining the unimportant thing about half way, the wicked smile returns to his face, this time he slips his hands up the back of her shirt sending a shivers and a blush to her face, he pawing her starting at the bottom of her neck and goes down to the beginning of her butt tugging on her skirt with his pinky. Every time he does this makes her shiver and shudder more and more, he reaches around to her abdomen doing the same thing but goes he stops and goes down under her skirt even under her panties stops in the middle slips his hands out, and walks out from behind her and leaves

Tamukichi goes on ahead of Anna "Alright Anna I'll catch up with you later" He said acting like nothing happen

He keeps going, he looks over his shoulder seeing the look on her face that reads "Why did you stop" she clears her throat "Very well then, now where was I?" she thinks a little "Oh ya I remember now" she continues her explanation fight the urge to chaise him down.

Soataom who was watching the whole thing unfolds is now in a drawing fit speaking gibberish about something "More . gibberish gibberish, more, more, gibberish, MORE" her head whips up after hearing, he was leaving Anna, and Anna went on explaining something unimportant as if it's the most impotent thing. Soataom watches Anna sexually falling apart she can tell what Anna wanted to do, after a few more minutes of this the underclass students leave thanking Anna for her time as soon as they turn their back to her she bolted down the hall with a sonic boom "And action" Soataom was after her as fast as she could not wanting to miss out whats about to happen between her man and her woman in a completely artistic "Take me to heave you two wild animals!" she screams as she run down the hall way on Anna's tail

Tanukichi is about to make a corner when he catches the sight of a white hair beauty booming down the hall, she couldn't see the smile that was on his face, but it's there, right after he passes the corner he bolts down the hall like a man running for his life aiming for the gym Anna is after him twice as fast. He was able to make it to the gym quick enough to unlock the door and side steps Anna just enough to dodge her grabby hands she come to a skidding stop, her legs are spread with both hands on the floor looking like a lustful animal starving for her mate, he walks into the gym like he owns it, Soataom slips in and finds a nice place quickly drawing Anna in the pose she is in right now. Tanukichi closes the doors behind him "Now then shall we?" and she is after him and he goes head on with her, he quickly kicks off redirecting himself getting behind her and he ripping off the back of her school uniform, she stops and takes a look at the back of her torn shirt "Yep thats right little missy this is what where doing the person who can strip the other person will be the one to call the 'shots'" He reads himself, it takes her a second or two to under stand what he's talking about, but when it finally clicks SHE IS AFTER HIM, he block the first hand, but misses the second losing one of his pants legs he gets swiped off his feet onto his back, she pounces on him he quickly brings his feet up onto her abdomen and catching her by the collar of her shirt with his teeth, rolling he throws her she catches her self and ready herself, looking down were her shirt once was revealing she's wearing a pink frill bra, her breathing gets heavier and her body gets hotter sweat is leaking out trying to cool the horny young lady in heat.

Both her hand smack the ground and bolts tours him, using her shirt to block her vision he avoid her, but loses his other pants leg and the rest of his pants everything that are in his pocket scatters on the floor, reveling he's wearing black boxers-brief with a pink and blue heart on the right thigh, He takes off his jacket zipping it up, he hangs it over one arm like a butler, he runs at her, she swiftly side step him and end up with her back to his back she quickly reaches for him aiming to rip off his shirt, but he was able to pull away quick enough to only lose his tie, as she pulls away he swings around with his coat using it to restrain her he push her tripping her she lands on her back taking the chance he grabs her skirt and pull it off her throwing it away in Soataom direction, she some how restrain her self from squealing when she got the gift. Anna tearing her away out of his jacket she's now in her pantyhose and a pair of panty that match her bra.

She bolts at him he side steps her leaving her with a spake she lets out a surprise moan, rubbing her butt with a cute blushing glare "What was that for"

He can't help but to chuckle at how cute she is "Felt like it" He shrugged, The pair are down to pantyhose, bra and panties for her, shirt and boxer-brief for him ("That little trick wouldn't work twice") He can't help his wandering eyes as the pair circle each other as they plan their next move, following her graceful motion with each step there a 'bounce' from the front and the rear, He shacks his head trying to regain his focus, seeing an opening she run at him in a flash she ends up behind, he counters with a spin around opening the bottom of his shirt catching her as he slips out of his shirt as she when into it, he couldn't resisted licking her fine tone abdomen making her shudder, open another opportunity he swipes her off her feet and on to his knee, grabbing her by her pantyhose and ripping them off and sends her off with another smack to her rear and now here they stood Anna is rubbing her the soar butt tearing his shirt off, Tanukichi can't fight the smile thats plastered on his face ("Well that was funny, it in the end work out twice")

Soataom goes into heat and some how is able to keep up with the two little teasing party, she drawing and grinding her crotch against a metal rod. Tanukichi and Anna are circling each other again, here they stand down to their piece of close, Anna is dripping wet, Tanukichi's body is shacking with the craving for more. "Ding" the pair bolt at each other she gets to him first tackling him to the ground, she sit up straddling him pinning him using her thighs, her lower half grinding against his harden member slipping him out of his boxer- breafs with every stroke of her lower half. He try to get her off of him, but before he could she grabs him by the wrist holding him "No Tan-uki-chi you put up a good fight but, this is my victory" she said in a seductive tone

His boxer-briefs are half way down now she using her toes to finished him off "Anna" She looks down at him, he looks up at her with a very confident smile "I'm not going down that easy" with that said his head shoot forward he wraps his lips around her rock hard nipple, the shock loosens her hold on him he slips out from under her using his feet pushes her away and slips his boxers back on at the same time, he on one knee gasping "You all most had me there"

"More" first comes out quietly, he looks at her with an eyebrow up in question "More" this time a little louder, a shiver of fear and excitement goes down his spine, she looks up at him with drool running down the corner of her mouth hearts in her eyes and she breathing hard like a dog in heat "MORE"

She tackles him to the ground "Oh geese" he grabs her by the wrist and hold her up with his feet to her abdomen as she claws for him ("Oh great now what do I do?") the day is finally catching up to him as he withers away

Before all hope was lost the door to the gym swung open "Anna-sama are you hear?"

The pair look up "Tisukimigusa is there something wrong?" Anna returns to her normal state

Tanukichi places Anna on the ground "May I ask what is going on here"

Anna opens her mouth, Tanukichi bets her to it "We were playing tag"

"Tag?" He looks them over, then looks at all the ripped up scattered cloth "Last time I check tag doesn't involved ripping close off of the players"

"Well it started off like any normal game of tag, it escalated between us to that point" He shoots a look at Anna as she got closer "Oh ya can I ask you do me a favor"

"Yes?" Stand up strait with his hands behind his back

"Can you bring Anna and I a school uniform" Anna creeps closer

"I will" Tisukimigusa lifts his wrist making the call, Anna is about to pounce, but Tanukichi beats her to it he grabs her by the back of the head and kisses her on the lips, she melts into his kiss. He lets her go just in time to avoid Tisukimigusa seeing them "Alright I understand...thanck you" He hangs up "Both of your school uniforms are going to be here in five minutes"

"Thank you Tisukimigusa, so what is the reason that you came looking for me?" Anna ask

"Oh right thank you for reminding me, you see I have some suspicions about the SOX group I would like to talk you about" He waits for Anna's reply

"Okay and what may that be" Tisukimigusa go on explaining his suspicion to Anna. Tanukichi lays on the cool floor of the gym, he looks over at Soataom and seeing the look of disappointment on her face, he gives her an apology wink. He looks at Tisukimigusa who still explaining things, Tanukichi can't help his wandering eye as it lands on her butt in her tight formfitting panties a blush creeps across his face "Is there something wrong " Tisukimigusa snapping him out of it

"No, something just cross my mind that I've been meaning to pass on" As he's about to start explaining his information to help his plan to get into motion he can't help but to tug on her panties "You see as far as I know there are a total of four members"

"There are four members?" Anna ask taking a quick look at the wondering hand that found it's way to her panties lining tugging on it

He taps his lip with his index finger asking her to be quiet about it "Yes I don't know who they are, but I was able to catch a few quick looks before they were gone, it was quick but from the reaction the leader and the second in command i guess, had tours the other two reads they are members"

As Tisukimigusa thought over the new information he just heard Anna runs his hand over, he raises a brow, she taps her lips with her index, a smile crept across his face he pulls out the pushes it back under her a few time before, he spoke "So Mr. Okuma what proof do you have that there are more members"

He pulls out all the way to her disappointment "I don't, like I said before it was just a quick glimpse few of them and as far as I know there might be even more members of SOX"

As Tisukimigusa thought over the possibility, Anna leans in and licks his neck making Tanukichi jump she repeats this action until he pushes her away then her open his mouth and wraps his lips around her neck giving her a hickey, she almost let out a joyful surprise moan before she could he covers her mouth with his hand, drool leaked out between his fingers as he dug deeper he pulls away just in time to avoid getting caught by Tisukimigusa "You raise a good point Mr. Okuma we truly don't know a thing about the SOX group and how far they expand we need to capture them one of them and interrogate them to get information" He bows "Thank you very much Mr. Okuma" One of his subordinates pop out of no were "And it seems your close are here" Taking them away from the subordinates and hands them to the pair

Anna and Tanukichi get dress, Anna is slower then Tanukichi to get dress "Is there something wrong Anna- sama?"

She shacks her head and forces a smile "No there is nothing wrong, thank you for bring us another school uniform" she was able to fool Tisukimigusa, but Tanukichi wasn't fooled

As Anna followed him out of the gym, with the last bit of strength he stands up and grabs Anna by her throat and gently pulls her to him half way and he meets her the rest of the way, whispering in her ear in a challenging tone as his other hand found it way up her shirt "Are game of 'tag' isn't over, by the way I'm it" He nip her ear He pulls away just in time to avoid getting caught by Tisukimigusa

"Anna- sama are you coming?" He said missing the little flirt fest by behind him

She clears her throat "Yes I am" she is doing her best not to crumble, Tanukichi watching her leave couldn't help but to chuckle watching her leave, Tisukimigusa steps out of Anna's way, she looks at Tanukichi liking her teeth like the hungry animal she is, he returns it with a bring-it-on look.

Tisukimigusa looks at Tanukichi "Aren't you coming Mr. Okuma?"

"Sorry, but no I had stuff in my pocket and it all scattered about so I'm staying here to collect all of it" then I'll leave" Tisukimigusa looks around seeing all the stuff in the dim light

"Very well then" He bows his head to him "I will see you later"

He returns the bow "I will see you later" As soon after he left Tanukichi's legs gave out from underneath him landing with a thud, he takes a deep breath as he exhales he gets something landing hard on his chest "Ow, Soataom?"

She straddles him with a deep blush "ANNA AND YOU WERE AMAZING" she screams goes on and on about everything she like about and how mush she loves Anna and she finishes with her hand propping up her head and her elbows to his chest she looks down at him with a big toothy smile "I love you"

He's to wiped out to resisted "Can you do me a favor" he ask starting to nod off

"And what may that be?" She asked so cutely

"Can you go collected all the stuff I had in my pocket?" he ask as a yawn escaped

"I'll be happy to" She gets off and walks off him giving him a good view up her skirt, of course he couldn't see do to the lighting

As she collects the objects he had in his pocket "Anna is dangerous" he said before sleep took him to Z land

"You bet she is and I ..." she realizes he fell asleep, she rolls her eyes with a smile finishing up picking up his stuff putting it in a bag she goes over and join him on the floor. She looks at him then looks away, looks at him then look at the ceiling, finally shrugging her shoulder "Ehhhh what the hell" She gets on top of him and cuddles into him "Nothing is fun any more with out him" she falls asleep real quick she never realized how wiped out she truly was until now. There they lay sleeping peacefully on the cool floor of the gym

The pair sleep until the Lunch bell rings

They were able to make it to the roof where they find Ayame and Kosuri waiting for them "Where have you been Tanukichi, Soataom why didn't you answer my call" and Ayame is already chewing them out

"Hey Soataom did you draw everything that happen" He looks over his shoulder

There she is hanging comfortably onto him her head is peeking over his shoulder "Yes I did and it was so much fun" she chimes so happily

He takes her off of him putting her on the ground "I know it will kill you to not to show them so go right ahead, oh and here is your lunch" he hands her a **BIG** lunch "And here is yours Kosuri"

"Thank you Onii-chan" she said trying to sound mad but failing

"Aww you know me so well, thank you" she sings holding the lunch over her head like she just got a treasure you will never get twice. "Oh right, right" she giggles like a giddy school girl, she pulls out her drawing book "Check this out you two" she hold it open on the first page and flips thru pages like an animation book playing out the whole entire game of tag between to hungry animal, He sitting on the bench eating his lunch watching his three ladies one with a proud smile and blush that keeps stealing quick looks at him, one of them were enjoying the show, but trying and failing to hide it, and the last on is boiling over with rage

At the end of it the three little ladies looks at him with a different look each one happy wanting more one just plain angry the last is trying to copy the angry one, but failing " **WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, WHAT IS WITH ALL OF THIS!?"** she swipes the book away Soataom **"WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?!"**

"Give it back" Soataom is jumping up and down trying to get her book back. Tanukichi puts down his lunch still having a mouth full of it he taps his wrist band and a screen pops up he scrolls there the screen finding recordings finding what he was looking for he widens the screen flipping it around giving the ladies lunch and a show.

The ladies sit down with there lunch, Soataom swipes her book away from Ayame, holding it close like a mother protecting her child "Sorry" Ayame halfheartedly said. The ladies watching the night before, it starting as he storms out of their 'victory' party last night and it ends with him in his futon sleeping peacefully with a new wind beneath his wings

When the show ended the ladies didn't know what to feel or say or anything at the most "Ayame Kosuri Soataom" He orders like a gengeral

"Yes sir" stand strait like a solder was there reaction

"You see everyone I have a plan that I want to put into motion but can't because were missing pieces to get it into motion and after school today in are meeting spot I want to discuss a those pieces and the best way to get them involved with us" the girls look at each other "Until then, lets enjoy are school day" He sticks out his fist with his thumb in between his index and middle finger, the girls look at each other he's leaving no other choice they do the same thing in reply


	3. Chapter 3

The School day has finally ended

Ayame Saotome and Kosuri are heading to S.O.X hideout "I'm so happy today is over!" Ayame shout completely wiped out from today,

Kosuri copying Ayame "What is with Onii-chan, ya he had a tender moment with that disgusting 'white haired monster' last night, but so what that doesn't mean he should just flip like the way he is now... I miss the way my Onii-chan was"

Saotome pat Kosuri on the head "There, there you should never underestimate the little things in life"

(That's rich coming from you") Ayame and Kosuri sharing the same thought

"Yes the way he is now will take some getting use to. I'm still as well, but I have to admit the way he is now much more exciting" She admitted with a blush coating her whole face

"Of course you would defend him Anna and Tanukichi have been getting grabby with each other all day" Ayame snap at Saotome which just made her blush get brighter

"I love Anna, and..." Saotome take Ayame flip phone and flipped it open "I love naughty Tanukichi" she giggles as she closes the phone and returns it to Ayame

"I'm glad to see one of us enjoyed today" Kosuri growls

"Instead of getting bitchy about it find away to enjoy this new change in Tanukichi, and heck he might even get naughty with you" she said in a seductive tone, she closes Ayame's flip phone giving it back to her leavening the other two with a blush spread across their faces. Saotome leads the other two in high spirit with a march and her pencil in her mouth, the whole time the other two try to fight off the naughty thoughts of him getting naughty with them.

The group of three enter their hide out finding Tanukichi lost it thought

"We're back!" Saotome yelled snapping him out of his thought

He looks up from his meal at the group of three "Welcome back you three" He said finishing his mouth full of food

"I hope we're not interrupting" Ayame snaps at him

He doesn't let it get to him "Nope, now follow me me need to speak" he leads the group to the basement still eating his meal. When the group arrives the atmosphere changed around them "Alright what we need to do to get my plan started we need two more member and six more artiest" he said leaving no room to argue

The three look at each other completely confuse and taken back, Kosuri the one who broke the stalemate "Umm... who are the two we need to get your plan into motion" She's scared of the answer

"Thank you for asking Kosuri" he clears his throat "The two members we need to join are Fwua and Goriki" This announcement shocks everyone and terrify the three

"You want Fwua and Goriki to join us?" Ayame ask she exchanged looks with the two other members of her group

"WHY!" the three ask at the same time, "Why do we need more artist aren't I enough I'm the greatest artist you will every fine" Saotome fuss, feeling insulted by the need for more artist

"Because they will both be needed for what I have plan and lets face it Fwua has always helped us out already and I bet she already figure us out so lets just make her an official member" they could not argue with that "Oh almost forgot Saotome you are going have to stop with those yaoi manga that is between me and Goriki"

"WHAT!?" She screech that could of broke glass "Why, I refuses" then she goes off on a rant about her needs as an artist and her right to do as she please. Tanukichi stopped listening and continues eating

When she finally stopped she's panting, he looks at her "Are you done? Your done?, Your done, the reason why your going to have to quite with those yaoi manga is because they will interfere with my plan and my plan needs yours and the other six artist full and undivided attention so I'll leave the recruiting of the other six artists to you, Ayame Kosuri I'll leave the recruit of Goriki to you two, Saotome your with me and we're recruiting Fwua"

"How are we supposes to recruit Goriki and why us, shouldn't you be the one to recruit he seems more then willing to chase after you" Kosuri and Ayame snickers

"That's exactly why you two should recruit him not me, If I do it would send him mix messages and mess with what I have plan" Tanukichi walks over to a wight tarp flipping it over he reveals all of the yaoi manga that Saotome drew "And here these will help you to get the spark in him going"

Saotome is yelling at Tanukichi, but he ignores her "How will these help us recruit Goriki?"

He shrugs his shoulders "It will, of course it won't work right away, but don't worry you'll have plenty here to use" Ayame and Kosuri start planing their assault on Goriki

"And now Saotome I need to talk to you" He looks down at the boiling over little lady

"I'm noaaaaaaaa" Tanukichi grabs her by the collar dragging her out of the basement of their hideout "Let me go, let me go, let me go"

"I'm taking Saotome her to help her cool her head and we need to talk about her part of recruiting six more artist" He bolts out of the basement with the little lady screaming

"I wounder why he is so interested in Saotome today" Kosuri looks at Ayame

She lets out a sigh of defeat "I don't know him anymore" Kosuri nods in agreement, the two go back planning out their attack on Goriki

Now with Tanukichi and Saotome

Saotome is hanging over Tanukichi's shoulder like a doll that just got pulled out of the washer "Why are you being so mean to me today?" She ask sulking over his shoulder

"I am not" Tanukichi wiped off

"Yes you are!" She snaps at him making him cover his ear "First you took all of my work from the public, second now I have to find six more artist, you grab me and flew me like a kite and who are you, you are not the Tanukichi we know and love any more" Tears are treating to start rolling down her face

"Well starting those yaoi things would only get in the way of my plan, Second the reason why six more artist are needed, because you can't be in more places the one, and you and the other six artist play a very special role in my plan, it would be to much stress for you to take on this role all by your self" His words starting to sink in

"What do you have plan?" She ask hanging over his should with her arms folded

"I want to say it out loud once to you five, but I can tell you this you're going to be my partner in my plan so your going to get a lot of Anna moments and what ever else awaits" this bring the smile back to her face

"Ooooooooooooh that sound like a lot of fun" she giggles

A comfortable silence wrapped he pair until a voice rings out "Onii-chan wait up" looking over his other should he see Kosuri and Ayame running tours them

Saotome waves at them "Hey there you two"

"Why are you holding onto him" Ayame asked

Saotome has her arms cross and her feet are bare shes holding onto him with her toes "Now that I think about it why are you still riding me"

"It's oddly comfortable riding you like this" she pulls herself up sitting on his shoulder "Did I hurt you"

"No you're a real lightweight " She pulls her shoes out of his bag and slips back into them jumping off of him throwing her hands behind her head "So any ways have you two figure out your plan of assault on Goriki?"

"Yep" Kosuri said with her chest out and proud "I'm going to plant the yaoi manga on him as Ayame distracts him, stupidly simple"

"It's a simple plan for a difficult problem" Ayame corrected Kosuri

"No it's not all you have to do is get his blood pumping and..." Tanukichi take Ayame's flip phone, flipping it open "His dick rock hard and let his curiosity do the rest of the work" he closes her phone and give it back to her "See easy". Ayame and Kosuri nod in agreement, when his apartment comes into view he looks at his three followers after a little bit longer "Why are you three following me to my apartment?"

"Why not, all the good things always happen at your place" Saotome said sounding like a teacher in the middle of class, he raises an eye brow at her, she returns his look with a big toothy smile

"I just want to" Ayame said looking away to hide her blushing face

"I live with you" Kosuri hugging Ayame by the waist

"Something tells me this isn't going to turn out well" He rolls his eyes. The party of four walk up the stairs, when they get to the door he reaches taking hold of the knob unlocking the door as soon as the door is unlocked a surge runs threw him ("Yep just as I thought")

"Is there something wrong" Saotome whispers catching on to the tension he felt, the other two where about to say some thing, but Tanukichi and Saotome covers their mouths, shacking their heads and putting their index finger to their lips

He pushes the ladies in front of the next door over and goes back opening the door slowly as the tension built as soon as the knob was completely turn, the door burst open a wight flash tackles him over the railing and he lands on the hard paved black top "Welcome home Tan-uki-chi" a sweet and seductive voice towering over him

"Well hello to you too" he looks up at the red in the face, heart burning in her eyes, panting like a female dog in heat, her honey running down her legs and dripping onto his (p.s. when she tackled him over the railing his pants got ripped off and there still hanging there like a flag") he can't help his wander eyes running down her naked body in a soaked apron

"Anna what are you doing here" Ayame calls out

Anna looks over her shoulder, shifting into a seated position leaning against his legs giving him a good view where the river runs that is now soaking his shirt "Ayame, Saotome, oh and Tan-uki-chi's little sister" She wraps her thighs and pelvis thrust his shirt leaving a nice wet streak against his chest giving him a giggle and a wink "What brings you three here" She said failing at hiding her 'disappointment'

"Well starting off my little sister lives with me, Ayame and Saotome are here because we're working on a project together" Tanukichi speaks up

Anna looks down at him, shifting her weight so he could not see the entrance between her legs anymore "Why now couldn't you tell them to go home and tell your sister to go spend another night at her friends place" Her thighs tightens daring him to disagree with her

"Sorry, but no I've been avoiding working them on our project, and it asking to much from my sister's friend to spend two night in a row at her friends place" She lets out a sigh of defeat and releases him at the same

"You shouldn't leave your partners hanging" Anna said sound like a nagging mother

"Well if I didn't, you and I wouldn't have had the night we had last night" he said being a smart ass

She shoots him with a glare, he gives her a big toothy smile in return, springing to her feet pulling him back to his feet, and leading him back to his apartment by the tie of his shirt "Oh knock it off and come with me dinner is waiting" leading him up stares she stop in front of the other girls "and it seems I'm going too have to make more" She smiles at them, but they were not fooled they knew she didn't want them there in the end they all shuffled into Tanukichi's apartment

When all of them got into the apartment they come face to face with why Anna is not happy, a very well made room it looks like something you find in a sex hotel, Tanukichi has a deep blush on his face "What did you do to my place?"

Anna has split off from the group to put some close on "I wanted to make today the day we official become the one and only for each other" all the girls exchange glances "But it seems it's going to have to wait" Anna peering around the corner, two out of three of the little missys jumped feeling her killing intention, the third got excited by it "Hey Ayame can you please come over here I need your help to zip up the back of my dress" Ayame is sweating bullets she's racking her brain thinking for any reason not to

Tanukichi steps in "I'll do it"

"Thank you, but no thanks I want Ayame to do it" Anna not even looking away from Ayame

Tanukichi jabs Anna's forehead with his finger "Well I'm going to" he pushes her into the room "Sorry, but there is no room for argument"

"Tanmmmmmmmm" Anna is interrupted, with a thud followed shortly after "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah" moan echo

"ya ya ya I'm being rough" ripping echos from the room "Now quite arguing with me"

"Oh I don't mind, I don't mind at all" Anther thud could be heard "Aaaaaaaaaah, Tanukichi you pulled my panties to high" then a smack could be heard, then some cracking escaped "Tan tan tan... ... don't, no no no not there, ... don't don't ah ah ah don't stop" then finally a zipping noise escape the silence

Tanukichi rejoins the other ladies in the next room "Few it shouldn't take this long or be this hard to put a dress on" His shit is ripped covered with bite marks and scratches and a black eye thats forming, plops downs on the ground throbbing with pain and with a creepy contradicting smile

Saotome jumps on him straddling him "Tanukichi, Tanukichi, Tanukichi" She keeps repeating her self until he looked at her "Did you record the action?" She's jumping up and down on him with excitement

"Yes I did so knock it off" he shouts at her

"YAAAAAAAAA" she slides on his chest flips on her back completely excited, he looks down at her with a raised eye brow "Come on what are you waiting for, start the show" she snaps at him. He rolls his eyes and played the recording

He looks up at Ayame and Kosuri "What you two know she won't leave me alone until I showed her" Ayame rolled her eyes

Kosuri copied her, she walks into the kitchen walks out with a bag of ice and drops it on his black eye thats stating to swell "Onii-chan you should really stop 'playing' with that monster she's starting to have a bad effect on you" The video ended and Saotome gets off him and starts drawing fulled of inspiration

"I can't she plays an important part of my plan" The ladies look at him "Before I explain what my plan is we first need to get Fwua and Goriki to join us"

Ayame is about the yell at him when Anna opens the door, she looks around at the people the room "Did I miss something" She said innocently

Ayame looks away frustrated "NO nothing is happening"

Anna is about to ask again when her eyes landed on Tanukichi, she walks in front of him and stops half way to him he sits then gets on her hands and knees and crawls to him pressing her self against him "That was fun what you did to me" she purred the last part she's about to say something else when she notice a bite mark she left him, she then sat up straddling him she look him over seeing all the bite and scratches she gave him. Giving him a sweet smile and sad smile "Sorry" as quick as the word left her lips she begins licking all the bites and jumps at first contact, but quickly melts away as her tong explores his body he get 'twitchy' as he tries to resists her very simple yet very effective assault

Before things could escalate any further Ayame steps in "Anna are we going to eat or not"

Reminding her that they are there "Oh I'm sorry I forgot you three where here" She gets off him with a strand a saliva. Saotome shoots Ayame with a glare, Kosuri shoots Anna a death glare "Can I ask you three to please set up for dinner, as I make more for everyone" they nod in agreement not wanting to anger her any further

Tanukichi plops back on the ground as his exhaustion comes back with twice the force, he looks up expecting to see the ceiling, but get a good view up Anna's dress and her 'honey' soaked panties, Anna looks down seeing him fight the smile she holds her dress open revealing everything not only are her panties soaked, they aren't hiding anything she spins around as she dose some of her 'honey' lands in his mouth. She walks tours the kitchen with one last of their eye's meet and a wink she enters the kitchen, Tanukichi still fighting the smile, Saotome watching this little flirting show happen crawls over to Tanukichi whispering into his ear "Please tell me you took a picture?" she ask sounding like she was pleading

He open his mouth, she leans her ear in "Yes I did" Before she could do anything he grabs her "But, it's going to have to wait for another time" all the energy went from one hundred to zero like that, shes now curled up sleeping the three look at her then exchanged looks with each other

Ayame and Kosuri finished cleaning and setting up for dinner Saotome is asleep and Tanukichi is staring out into space looking like he's working a plain over "Alright everyone I done making dinner, thank you Ayame Tanukichi's little sister and ... Where is Saotome?"

"My name is Kosuri, and she over there sleeping next to Onii-chan's head" Kosuri spoke up

Anna looks over where Tanukichi and there she is sleeping curled up hug her sketch book "Tan-uki-chi its time to eat" Saotome spring back to life and bolts to the table skidding to a stop ready and waiting to eat on her bleeding knees, but there is no reply from him, Anna drops off the food off at the table "Tan-uki-chi it's time to eat!" she looking at him, but still no reply. She roles her eyes walking over to him stopping hovering over him looking into his eyes seeing nothing, but emptiness she sits down tucking her legs underneath her placing his head on her lap and kisses him sending a jolt of pain thru him as she forces her tongue into his mouth and pulls his tongue into her mouth catching it on her canine, but as quick as the pain came it was gone as he melts into her kiss adding his own force making her eyes flutter and roll into the back into her head, she was able to break the kiss, he opens his mouth to complain, she stops him with her finger to his lips "It's time to eat"

He groans "Alright" he sit up presenting his hand to her

She takes it "Thank you" She gives him a sweet smile.

As this whole thing goes down Saotome is watching the sweet incident she returns her attention to the table after hearing something break she sees one boiling over with jealousy Ayame and Kosuri who is copying her she starts shivering with fear. When the other two finally joins the group of three "Is there a problem" Tanukichi ask getting an uneasy feeling after joining

Ayame and Kosuri look away quickly "No there is not a single PROBLEM" Ayame said coldly, making Anna and Tanukichi look at each other then look at her like 'did they just miss some thing'. The group began eating

The dinner with out a hitch it was nice and calm, a few flirting action here or there form him and her other then that the meal went off with out a problem, Tanukichi is in the kitchen washing dishes the ladies are in the living room talking among each other, when he finished washing dishes he interrupts "Excuse me, but Anna it's time for you to get back home"

"Awww, but I don't want to can't I stay a little bit longer" She pouted

He tries to ignore her pouting face "No and stop your fussing I'll be walking you home"

A blush race across her face in a blink of the eye shes behind him with one arm around his neck the other across his torso locking him close to her, she whispers in his ear "And why don't you spend the night with me" she nips the bottom of his earlobe

Before she could go any further Ayame clearing her throat "I don't mean to intrude, but Okuma don't you have a project that with us to get started" Anna shoot her with a deadly glare

"Sorry Anna she's right we have a project that we've been put off for so long" Anna's hands drop off him, then crosses them under her breast spinning on her heels with a hump. Tanukichi waches this over his shoulder couldn't help but to smile with a rolling his eyes, he turns around facing her he pushes her "Anna knock it off" she keeps her back tours him as she makes her way to the door, he shacks his head quickly stepping forward he gets behind her slithering his arm in between her arms taking a hold on her then wrapping the other arm across her chest in between her breast "Anna the project we all are working together is a very important project, so yes I'm going to dedicate my time to keep the project going" Her head slumps "I'm hopping to get you involved with this project" she perks up looking at him "Not yet, your not ready to join us" She gives him a very confused look "Now come on lets get you home" He pushes her forward nearly ramming her into the door, quickly opening the door he throws her out of his apartment "You three get started with out me" he closes the door leaving a sticky note on the door

"Okay what are we supposed to do" Kosuri asked breaking the silents

Saotome walks over to the door peeling the sticky note off the door "I don't know what we are supposed to do" Ayame said as the buzzing jealous wouldn't quite

Saotome reads the sticky note to her self, she walks over to the dresser it told her to go to opening it up pulling out a collection of books of blank paper, the other two watching her "What are those for" Kosuri ask betting Ayame to it

"According to this sticky note these books are important" Saotome said trying not to drop any of them they go threw them all they are blank until they reach the last one with a title Operation Taming Anna with Tanukichi's name in the corner holding this one up they share a look of question plastered on their faces

The other blank books had names in the corners on them "Apparently this on is mine" Ayame holding the blank book with her name in the corner

"This on is mine" Kosuri holding the one with her name in the corner

"Why isn't there one with my name on it" Saotome screams, but then memories up to this point comes back "Oh that is what yor're planing sonny boy hummmmm" she giggles

"Saotome what are laughing about" Kosuri ask looking at her like a disturbed person

"I think I may have just figure out a piece of what Tanukichi is planing" She giggles again looking at the title Operations taming Anna"

"And what is that" Ayame ask getting annoyed by all the secrets

"Tanukichi wants to say it once out loud so it's going to have to wait until we get both Fwua and Goriki" Saotome holding up the two book with their names in the corner. With that nothing else is said as Saotome looking at the blank book ("Something tells me things are going to get very interesting")


End file.
